Timewarp
From the makers of Jumani And Zathura comes the newest game of excitement, Timewarp the ultimate game of time travel. Plot In 1952, three boys sell an old board game to antiques store owned by the aging Mr C. Half a century later, 14-year-old Sam Marsh flees from the local bully, Ash Walker, and his gang of thugs. Returning home, Sam gets into an argument with his little brother, Jake, over the invasion of his bedroom, only for the argument to be broken up by their father who had just returned home himself. The next morning, Sam goes out to ride his bike only to be once again pursued by Ash and his gang of bullies. He flees into the local antiques store, only to interrupt the grumpy shop keeper, Mr. Channing. Sam asks about one of the antiques boardgames he notices on one of the shelves, but Mr. Channing warns him it is "not safe." Nevertheless, Sam "buys" the game, leaving a note and some money on Mr Channing's desk, and races home. When Sam returns home with the game, he finds that his father has to go away on buisness over the weekend, leaving Sam and Jake in the care of their sister Bianca. After Sam and Jake argume over dinner, Bianca suggests that they all play the game that Sam brought home. The next morning, the three begin a game of Timewarp, which acts very strangely: When a player rolls the dice, the player's piece moves itself and a message appears on the board. During each turn, each message begins to detail a specific point in time, as a result, a pair of small prehistoric lizards attack them and a group of neanderthals destory their kitchen. Realizing that everything will return to normal if they finish the game, all three continue to play dispite the dangers. After Jake takes his turn, the group are attacked by a bunch of 15th-century pirates who begin to loot the entire house, after tricking the captain of the pirates into letting the game continue, Sam takes his turn and the game brings out a robot from the far future that frightens off the pirates but unfortunetly begins top attack them. When the robot lunges at Bianca, she accidently drops the dice and takes her turn, as a result the game summons a noble knight who impales the robot with his sword and throws it into the basement. As they continue to play, Jake tries to cheat upon his next turn, as a result, he begins to rapidly age into a 70-year old man, despite the knight's warnings. The knight then explains that the game has been played before and that he was once part of that game, as such he knew that during that game one of the players became part of the game forever as a result of not finishing before sunset. After Sam takes his next turn, a small herd of Mammoths rampages through the living room and creates a huge hole in the wall, giving one of the pirates the oppertunity to return and steal the game. In an attempt to get the game back the knight gets one of the mammoths to give them a ride. Meanwhile in the park, the pirates are hourding all of their stolen loot from local shops and celebrating their new achievment using their stolen weapons, when the captain takes possesion of the game, the pirates are then attacked by the mammoth and the Knight steals back the game. When Bianca is finally able to make her turn, things begin to get worse when a group of ancient Egyption warriors begin to attack the pirates, distracting them long enough so the group are able to escape back home with the added aid of the neanderthals. Jakes next turn however makes things worse when a Velocoraptor attacks them and takes a bite out of the knight's arm, to make matters even worse, the pirates and egytions show up to kill the group after the Pirate Captain convinces the Egyptions to join forces. However the robot that was brought on by an earlier turn bursts out of the basement after repairing itself and begins to attack the Veloceraptor, the Pirates and the Egyptions all at once. Finally Sam manages to win the game just before the sun sets causing everything that the game brought out to be sucked back in. After that, Bianca, Sam and Jake suddenly finds themselves back in a completely restored house with Jake being reverted back to his normal self. After selling the game back to Mr Channing at the antiques store, he introduces his newest assistant who is revealed to be the knight from the game, who also reveals that it was he who played the game before and became part of the game as a result of not finishing. After leaving the shop, the knight tells the three that there was something familar about Mr Channing, who was revealed to be Mr C at the begining of the film Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:Films Category:Family